


The One Where Richie Misses His Brothers

by stormypasta88



Series: The One with the Wheeler Triplets [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, Good Sibling Mike Wheeler, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, richie tozier loves his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormypasta88/pseuds/stormypasta88
Summary: i wanted something cute with the triplets. this is us getting to know what Richie's up to in Maine away from his brothers, as mentioned in the last story
Relationships: Boris Pavlikovsky & Mike Wheeler, Boris Pavlikovsky & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Mike Wheeler, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler, The Losers Club (IT) & Mike Wheeler, The Losers Club (IT) & The Party (Stranger Things), Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky
Series: The One with the Wheeler Triplets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585396
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	The One Where Richie Misses His Brothers

Richie hadn’t been gone for very long, but every second he spent away from his brothers felt like years. Sure, he loved summer camp and being with his friends in Maine, but he wishes he could be with his brothers at his friends.

Camp Derry was a blast, he had to admit. 8 weeks of s’mores, dunking Eddie in the lake, new friends and being allowed to screech at the top of his lungs without being ridiculed. It was awesome!

But it’d be even better with his brothers. 

He hasn’t seen them since the family drove to Maine with Eddie and Bill to drop them off and he really did miss them. 

“You know you could write to them right?” Eddie suggested, feeling sad for his friend. Eddie had been subjected to Richie’s moping around at night when he missed his brothers. 

The triplets have spent time away from each other in the past, but it was usually nothing more than a few days except that time when Mike broke his arm. But now it’s 2 months.

“Eds, that’s a wonderful idea!” The taller boy exclaimed, happily leaping off his bed to the small desk they had shared in the small cabin. Mike had packed him some stamps and envelopes that already had their address and names on them because he knew Richie would forget the address, so Richie was prepared.

“Don’t call me that. You know I hate it when you call me that,Richie.” Eddie said, knowing the other boy wasn’t listening, but was too focused on talking to his family that he missed so much.

To be frank, Eddie didn’t miss his mom at all. He had gladly thrown all of the pills that his mom made him bring into the lake when the counselor wasn’t looking and buried his inhaler to the bottom of his bag, planning to ‘forget’ it at camp. He missed his father every now and then, never knowing what exactly to miss.

But he knew Richie loved his family to the ends of the Earth, so he wasn’t really mad.  
~~He also wasn’t mad that Richie called him ‘Eds’ cause it made his heart swell with love but that’s besides the point.~~

“Wait, what am I supposed to say?” Richie asked, pulling Eddie from his small daydream. 

Eddie knew very well that Richie had more than 5 braincells, so he knew that Richie could definitely write a letter to his brothers saying how much he missed them. 

"Just write about how much you miss them and that you love them and stuff, I don't know." Eddie said, beginning to repack his backpack in preparation for the stargazing they were about to go do with the other losers. "You could write about the stuff we're doing here. Like that rock you saw on the hill that you said looked like Boris's head when he gets wet." 

The rock really did just look like a rock, but he wasn't gonna tell that to Richie.

“Yes! Perfect! Thank you Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie responded, already digging through his bag for the envelopes and paper.

Eddie wasn’t even going to try to argue. He packed up Richie’s things into his backpack, knowing that he’ll forget it if Eddie doesn’t pack it. 

The two spent the next half hour in silence, as Richie feverishly wrote to his brothers about his time at Camp Derry and Eddie sat and read his book. 

Their individual activities came to a halt when their counselor, Tyler came knocking on their door, telling them that it was time to go stargazing. 

“Hey Eddie, when we get back can you proofread it? I wanna make sure they can read and understand it.” Richie asked tentatively as he put his shoes back on. He sounded afraid almost, shy and anxious of his own doing. 

Eddie knew Richie had always been a little insecure about his writing compared to his brothers, but he knew that Richie was a good writer

~~Just had shit handwriting.~~

“Yeah, sure Richie. Not a problem.”

And they left.

~ 

“Richie, this is fantastic. They’re gonna love it.” Eddie said after proof reading the other’s letter. He put it back down on the desk and sealed it in the envelope. “You’re their brother, they’re gonna love anything you make ‘Chee.” The nickname didn’t mean to slip. It just happened.

The other boy was already in his bed, rereading a comic book to pass the time. His glasses perched precariously on his nose, as he was leaning forward, ready to fall asleep.

“Thanks, Eds. Appreciate it.” The boy murmured before throwing the comic book to the floor and flopping against his bed, already dead asleep to the world.

“Yeah goodnight to you to Richie.” Eddie sighed before walking over and taking the glasses off the boy's face.

“Has he always been that pretty?” He thought to himself. Richie had 2 other people that looked exactly like him and yet, he was the prettiest. 

He set the glasses on the little end table that they shared and got into his own bed and fell asleep, thinking of a boy with wild hair and freckles

~

“Mike, Boris. You got mail!” Karen Wheeler called from downstairs. She wasn’t surprised that they had mail from Richie, but she knew they were excited.

Boris had come down the stairs to retrieve it, as his brother was still asleep, which was insane for Mike.

“Wake your brother up when you go back upstairs. I’m sure he’ll want to read it too.” Karen said with a smile, before turning to start breakfast for her family. 

Boris shrugged and went back upstairs to their room, flipping the envelope around in his hand.

The envelope itself was blue, with him and his brother’s name written in Mike’s handwriting. The return address in the renowned handwriting of Eddie Kaspbrak.

Eddie was a strange concept to the boys. While they knew Richie had a gigantic crush on him, Eddie always had that little brother like concept to them. Just like how Mike and Boris protect Richie, who actually is their little brother, they would protect Eddie just the same.\

But Boris knew Eddie wasn’t writing to him and Mike. If he’d write to anyone in the Wheeler family, it’d be Richie. 

“Mike, get up. We got mail.” Boris said upon entering the shared room. Said boy was barely awake, the sun from his window gleaming onto his face,

“What? From who?” His brother answered groggily, voice thick with sleep.

“Richie. He wrote to us from camp.” Boris answered, going to sit on his brother’s bed with him.

“Open it! What’s it say?” Mike said, suddenly more awake.

Mike missed his brother. Sure he had Boris with him, but he felt incomplete without Richie there. 

Boris lightly chuckled at his brother’s sudden enthusiasm and grabbed the scissors off of the night table to open it. 

They read it in silence, faint smiles tracing their identical features.

“I forget that Richie’s actually smart,” Mike joked after he finished reading it. 

“Yeah me too. God, I miss the little loser.” Boris responded as he got off of Mike’s bed to place the letter on their desk.

“Boys! Nancy! Breakfast!” their mom called from downstairs. 

Mike finally got out of bed and left to go downstairs, stealing one last glance at the blue envelope on their desk, then finally left to go have breakfast with his family.  
~

_Dear the other 2 with my face,_

_Hey guys! Hope you don’t miss me too much. I miss you guys a lot. Camp has been fun but it'd be better with you guys. The other day we went hiking on this really steep hill and I saw this rock that looked like Boris when he gets wet. Stan (my new jewish friend) said it was just a rock but I beg to differ. Speaking of my new friends, I got 4 of em! First there's Stan the Man. He's Jewish and he lives in Maine with my other 2 new friends. Stan's a bird nerd. He's always talking about some type of bird that we see at camp. Stan said he's preparing for his barmitzah or something like that. He has to take a super jewy test and I think they're gonna slice the tip of his dick off. Sucks to be a Jew I guess._

_Next there's Molly Ringwald. Not actually Molly Ringwald though, her name is Beverly but she has red hair. Beverly is super fierce and aggressive. She punched some kid in the nose when they insulted Stan with some word that I'm not gonna repeat. It was epic! Also that means I know more girls than you Mike. HA! If Beverly ever dyed her hair black like ours, she'd kinda look like us but heck of a lot prettier. And a girl. Even though we kinda look like girls. ANYWAY. Bev is super pretty. If ~~Eddie Spaghetti~~ Eddie's mom weren't in my life, I'd totally have a crush on Beverly. _

_After Beverly comes Ben. Ben is also really smart but he's kinda weird. He spends his time in the library. WILLINGLY. Weird, I know. Ben is super nice and cool too. Even though we're not supposed to bring snacks, Ben's mom brought him homemade granola bars that he shared with the rest of us. I didn't even know that you could make granola bars at home! Ask mom if she can make some for when I get for me please!_

_Then there's Mike. Except he's cooler than you Michael Theodore. He's one of the only black kids here so I feel kinda bad for him cause there's a bunch of close-minded people here, but Beverly takes care of them. Physically. Like she's punched like 5 people this week. Mike is super strong and kinda tall so he's great at playing chicken against the right people. Last week it was Mike and Beverly against these other 2 kids. I don't remember who was on the bottom but another kid also named Eddie was against Beverly. This other Eddie was kinda tiny, but he was crazy strong. Mike and Bev lost but it was fun to watch. Mike works on a farm and is homeschooled with his grandfather. Imagine if all 3 of us were homeschooled. Mom would literally lose her mind!_

_You guys already Bill and Eddie so no need to explain them. There was this activity at some dumb thing for the little kids were we had to talk about our families and stuff. I rambled on and on and on about how awesome you guys are and I really miss you._

_Camp Derry is fun, but I miss you guys! I'll be home soon, I promise._

_I love you guys!_

_-Richie Wheelie_

_P.S, Mike I took some of your comic books. Sorry!_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and i'm so sorry for the long wait!
> 
> please leave suggestions for future chapters and things I can improve on
> 
> thanks!
> 
> (come bother me on tumblr @stormypasta88)


End file.
